


The Key - 25/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: Richlee - Fandom
Genre: Key, M/M, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not knowing of what is too come</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key - 25/05/2015

THE KEY

LOCATION: Richard’s House 

DATE PUBLISHED: 10/05/2015

BY: Barabas

CAST:

-          Lee Pace

-          Richard Armitage

-          Barabas

-          Sauli Koskinen Armitage

BLURB: The not knowing of what is too come

 

9.00pm

16/05/2015

 

He intertwined his boned fingers through his hair looking through his visioned eyes that looked blurry like an unfocused camera lens. “One last shot then I’m going home. I’ve got stuff to do tomorrow morning”. “Richard I’m on the right!”. A voice pipped out from his trance making him turn right. “Oh. I knew that!”. He slurred from his English accent brushing the tips of his finger nails along his smoothly shaved chin facing his fellow companion he son Sauli. K. Armitage. Even though Sauli looked way different than Richard he was thirteen years younger than him, he had blond curly mohawked shaped hair, blue eyes, elfish looking body type with long fingers with a black color coded style with a tinge of a orange t-shirt to balance the black out. Also he spoke fluent Finish and English since he was from Finland but, now he lived in England with his father for the first time. Richard on the other hand was aged forty three his hair was slicked back away from his face leaving a small strand of hair to dangle across his deep blue tinged eyes just as his sons ones. He also wore black fitting clothing tonight with the exception of a dark blue coloured t-shirt that hid under his nicely fitted black thinly cut jacket.

 

Richard slurred down the last bit of alcohol waiting on the table grabbing his second jacket that was Sauli’s from behind him on the chair he heard a voice enter his brain. “Come on dad! So soon? We haven’t even been here too long. Only like five minutes. Just ten minutes more. Please?”. Sauli wasn’t ready to leave the bar just yet. Sauli wanted some company while Richard drowned out his thoughts with a little bit of liquor. He took the bait but, reminded Sauli that he was only staying for ten measly minutes, only because he understood that he was in a vulnerable place. Richard had been feeling pretty lonely lately after finding out that his ex was dating an old friend of his… a double whammy. Richard would never have known if they didn’t stumble into a mutual friends party last night, hand in hand, all over each other and showcasing their newfound love. But, he will admit that he may had have had some tiny leftover feelings for his ex somewhere, “Why don’t you just go, I will stay here instead”. Sauli insisted. “Yep”. Was all he got. Richard staggered out from the bar leaving Sauli all alone in the bar.

 

The male waiter wearing a tux with a red bow walked over to him with a glass of vodka in hand. “You seem so lonely?”. He questioned seeing Sauli rose up his head looking into his direction. “Yes, so it seems”. He smiled lightly. ”You know, you won’t exactly be alone, you seem to have an admirer over there in the corner”. The bartended flickered his eyelids over into the direction of the darkened figure in the distance. Sauli’s eyes sought outed the mysterious stranger and hopped it was just a girl. The figure stared him down licking his/her lips just before cracking a smile peering out from the shadows as the figure moved lightly in its position under the light just before the figures feet. The figure caught gimps of Sauli’s eyes. A burning sensation started to grow in the pit of his stomach feeling he had never felt before. It wasn’t the feeling of an innocent crush but, it was a deep craving for him as if he had been glamorized without knowing he had been caught in the figures trance consuming his entire body in a split second.     

 

Sauli knew nothing about this person other than his/her good looks yet, he still felt something mysterious about the person. Sauli and the darkened figure played cat and mouse with each others eyes in-between short glances at each other. Sauli was about to make the first move over towards the figure if it was a girl he would have taken her home but, the figure had soon moved away from its seat leaving the pub. 

 

 

Shortly afterwards Sauli left the pub walking down the empty deserted sidewalk passing a few vacant alleyways leading off into the abyss of the night heading back home to a probably drunk Richard.

 

Suddenly, Sauli felt a tight grip on his left arm. Before he knew it he was thrown into a dark alleyway plastering his shaken body up against the ruff wall with flickering eyes as his breath quickened in the moment staring into the eyes of a man with his hand now around Sauli’s neck but, not tight enough to chock him to death only to hold his position against the wall. Sauli looked into those deep red piercing eyes of him with a quiver in his collapsed throat. The man before him tilted his head into the direction of him. “You’re not afraid? That a stranger pulls you into a dark alleyway and you’re not scared?”. He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. “- Right about now. You would be squirming”. He added with a deep tone of his voice leaning closer to Sauli’s face, close enough to feel his cold breath upon his nose. Sauli took a small gulp clearing his throat of saliva content to clear some speaking space within his closed mouth. The stranger opened his mouth a jar beginning to invade Sauli’s personal space as he wrapped around his arm to hug him in closer making him feel his presence. He always loved to toy with the other kind as he is not what everybody thinks he is. “I hope this doesn’t ruin the fun!”. He heightened the intensity around Sauli’s throat rising his eyebrows up at him. “Whats your name?”. Sauli finally spoke. The stranger took one step away from him but, still hand the hand on Sauli’s neck as he began to scan his body, he then gradually started letting go of Sauli’s neck, he removed both is hands on either side of Sauli’s head keeping him still as he covered his ears. Retrieving no answer Sauli spoke first. “My name is Sauli, and you?”. The stranger looked away. “Forget about it-“. He turned his head back to Sauli. “-I’m just some boy who had glamorized back here. Is that good enough? For you”. Sauli nodded without a word.    

 

Sauli moved his face up even closer to his, almost as a challenge. “Is that how you want it?” Sauli growled, grabbing the mans face and breathing heavily into his ear as of now the strangers mans hands had been removed from Sauli’s head on to the side of his body feeling a sense of presence from him. “Because thats exactly how you’re going to get it.” The stranger confessed knowing Sauli really wanted to know his name. “Why didn’t you come talk to me back there” Sauli spoke in a deep, husky voice. The stranger thought about it for a moment but, nothing came out from his mouth just a slight exhale from his nostrils disappearing into the air before them both. Sauli’s heart was racing his thoughts were moving a mile a minute leaving him nearly weak in the knees with a notch of fear with the thrilling sensation of this situation. The stranger removed both his hands on either side of Sauli’s shoulders digging in deep with his fingertips on Sauli’s slim surface across his shoulder pushing Sauli deeper within the wall its self. He stared deep into Sauli’s eyes with a dark look of not turning away since the atmosphere suddenly dropped coating with faint breaths from both of them. “Afraid I would bite?-”. The stranger lingered on that thought. “- Witch by the way I would”. He added. He jarred open his mouth showing his white fangs, Sauli immediately realised he was a vampire. But, it didn’t seem to frighten him. Somehow it made the situation more interesting to the eye. He growled and his grip tightened around Sauli’s shoulders. “I wanted to get you alone so there’d be no chance for you to get away.” The stranger spoke in deep words.

 

6.00am

17/05/2015

 

That morning right on the dot of 6am there was an eerily silent atmosphere approaching around every corner of the room disappearing off in all different directions leading to a man sitting in the kitchen a lone twiddling his thumbs as his Rottweiler was sat down by his feet so he wasn’t completely alone. The man, Richard looked around himself hearing no other noise in the room except for his dog Barabas breathe.

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Barabas leaped up from his position barking at the front door. Richard leaped up with a smile on his face thinking it could be Sauli.

 

Richard reached the door he removed his hand out from the side of him, grabbed onto the door and twisted his wrist to the left unlatching the hinges from its wooden frame. He peered open the door seeing a man that was not Sauli and looked very old but, with an odd sense about him. “Hello my name is Lee Grinner Pace-“. He cleared his throat looking with his red sharpened eyes towards Richard’s blue ones. “-I assume you have received the-“. He paused making a triangular shape with his hands. “-Triangular black box”. Richard folded his arms nodding in agreement. “You found the key inside?”. “Yes, I did”. Richard spoke with a concerned look upon him that Lee could sense. Lee took one step closer towards Richard. “Please don’t let my appearance frighten you-“. He paused reaching his hand out touching the tips of Richard’s knuckles, Richard immediately felt how cold he was and Richard twitched his hand away from him back to his side. “Don’t let it shock you. May I come inside?”. Lee questioned hopping to get a yes. And he did.

 

6.20am

 

Lee stepped into the house picking up his black sleek slim rectangular brief case into his left fingertips grabbing the handle with ease. He stepped one foot in, Richard closed the door behind seeing before him Barabas sat before Lee in a very godly quiet state with quiet movements of his nostril. Richard stepped to the side from Lee from behind. “He has never done that before”. He looked over to Lee’s face seeing those red eyes once more. “Ah. Would you like a drink?”. He offered. “Sure-“. He smiled. “-Do you have any true blood? around-“. He paused seeing Richard hand stopped in his tracks. “-By any chance”. Lee added. Richard’s heart sunk down with fear now knowing there was a vampire in his house and it was not Sauli plus it was morning time. He swiftly turned around with a bright face. “Sure, coming right up. Follow me please”. He spoke quickly leading Lee into the kitchen.

 

Richard was getting the drink ready for him he decided to speak again. “So are you trying to sell me something?”. Lee nodded sitting on the stool beside the bench placing the case by his heels. “Yes I am”. “What are you offering?”. Richard questioned popping off the cap of the true blood. Lee folded his arms before him looking into Richard’s direction. “A fanatical opportunity!”. “Do tell”. Richard spoke intriguingly leaning in closer perching his waist along the rim of the bench as he slung slowly the true blood across the table into Lee’s direction. Lee removed his left hand into his left pocket pulling out a sealed envelope, he placed it before him on the marbled counter sliding the envelop across. “Open it”. He orded him to. Richard looked down, he picked up the envelop, with his free thumb he flipped open the seal, he lightly bounced the envelop up and down within his hands making the lightly weighted object slip out on to the counter with a clang as it hit the bench.

 

Richard narrowed his eyes at the object then back at Lee. “A key?”. Lee nodded tilting his chin downwards before him then meeting Richard’s gaze. “Do you have the box with you”. “Yeah, I will go and get it”. Richard jumped up disappearing into the house. Lee sat their peacefully looking around the room, he turned his head to the left seeing Barabas was sitting at the door in still a godly state a smirk slithered across his face. Lee then looked back hearing Richard’s footsteps increases into his direction seeing he had the triangular box before him within his hands. Richard leaned against the bench once more placing the triangular black box into Lee’s direction sliding it carefully across the table. Lee looked up into his direction. “Now, if you push the button three times. Witch ever one you do three things will happen”. “What are they?”. He questioned leaning in abit as he lent on his right foot more. “One someone you know will die”. Lee spoke liked he had done this before with no sadness in his eyes. He had done this before. Richard lent back narrowing his frown in disbelief. (Is this a joke?) He thought. “Second, I will pay you one million dollars-“. Lee lent his words sink in Richard seeing he had relaxed his shoulders. “-Also its tax free”. Lee added. “Lastly the third one would be someone you don’t know will be alive”. Richard took it back for a moment placing his left hand over his mouth to try and wrap his head around the current circumstance. “The payment will be delivered in cash by me also at the end of the deed you will still get payed the one million dollars-“. Lee paused reteaching into his right pocket showing a one hundred dollar note into Richard’s direction sliding it to him across the surface of the table. Richard looked down then back up at him “What is this for?”. Richard finally spoke with a wobble in his throat. “For letting me come into your home. Its vampire law to do so on mortal people such as yourself”. Richard thought about it for a moment nodding lightly in acceptance as he grabbed the note with a soft “Thank you in return. Then a thought sprung to mind. “Even if I say no?”. He questioned looking into his direction. Lee shrugged his shoulders. “That is correct!”. “Are you for real!”. “Yes”. Lee spoke quickly. “Who do you work for?”. He questioned. Lee opened his mouth to speak but, nothing came out except his exhaled breath as he diverted his attention away from him for a mere moment. “Have I gone too far?”. Richard asked. Lee shook his head. “They’re three restrictions. One I’m not allowed to disclose any information. Two you are not allowed to disclose any information with anyone or even your wife-“. “I. I don’t have a wife”. He butted in slightly seeing Lee’s eye brows raised up then back down in their controlled state. Lee leaned in closer towards Richard’s face. “Thirdly you have-“. Lee looked at the clock then back at Richard. “You have three hours to do the deed”. Lee stood up grabbing the case within his hands seeing Richard was in abit of a shock, he walked over to Richard placing his hand on his shoulder seeing Richard didn’t resist his touch. “You have until tomorrow until I return in the morning to receive the answer. Then I will take it off you, reprogram it and then the offer will be made to someone else”. Lee backed off. “I will see myself out. It was nice meeting you”. Lee smiled leaving him alone in the house.

 

 

 

 

6.30am

 

Richard collapsed onto the ground hearing the door shut in the quiet atmosphere hearing his faint breath exhale from his nostrils as his brain went hay wire figuring out loads of things but, the second main point was where is Sauli?. Richard looked down at his watch saw it was 6.31am. He sighed standing up seeing the box in view with the now two keys before him; he turned the box around seeing two key holes in line with each other as he ran through the task once more in his head. (If I place two keys in the whole one of the three things will happen. Death, alive or money until 8am). Richard exhaled looking around the room as he tapped his finger on the surface figuring out what to do next. He whipped out his phone and immediately dialled Sauli’s number, he placed the phone against his ear receiving immediately a voice mail of his, Richard abruptly threw the Samsung flip phone away from him with void with not much presser from his fingertips hearing the phone it the wall perfectly with a bang landing on the floor with no scratch.

 

7.00am

 

Richard started pacing the room up and down while his hands where on his head. He walked in big leaps trying to think of what to do as time was running out. Barabas on the other hand was completely oblivion to the matter as he now sat before Richard watching his every move to one side of the room then to the next. Richard had now placed the triangular black box onto the coffee table before him. He paced and paced for a few minutes. His heart was begging to race with anxiety knowing he hand no reply from Sauli yet. Richard suddenly halt in mid step knowing he had just seen that Lee pace guy before. It was at the pub. Sauli had stayed on after. Richard knuckled his knees down kneeling in front of the box, he pulled out the two keys before him, with both hands he placed the key into the lock without moving them for now and he wavered his left hand in front of him seeing the time was now 7.05am. He sighed with hinged narrowed brows looking down at the keys in a discomforting state as he stared at the box figuring out to plan his next move at the right moment deeply breathing through his nostrils with hunched shoulders leaning closer towards the box as if he is captivated by it.

 

7.20am

 

Unswear of Sauli’s condition. Sauli had been bounded on a chair revealing his bare shaken skin with his white briefs still on tightly fitted around his waist. His knees shacked seeing complete black in the cold bone seat breathing fast as he is restrained from making sudden movements by around his neck, chest and ankles as they had been bounded with razor sharp rope that dived deep into his skin. On his neck it was bounded around twice with two leads leading off on either side on two different door knobs that if anyone walked in they would pull the rope harder around his neck closing his ogsofagous. He had been held in an abandoned house with one light swaying slowly above him. The light shined over his weakened body covering him with warmth showing him love when he needed it most making him feel safe in this disgustful place. His eyes were completely covered with a cloth that was not tightly but, lightly tied around his eyes. Sauli could sense out from his worried state that someone unwanted stood from behind knowing he had felt that presence before but, he couldn’t pin point on who it could have been because if his brain was jumping around with red hot lava tears streaming down his red paled face strolling down his check following the contour lines of his chest seeping into the brim on the edge of his briefs. 

 

7.30am

 

Richard had sat in the same position for a while now still with his hands ready shaking slightly at the wrists, his eye lids flickered in small bursts feeling the sweat on his brow start to form small particles of sweat starting to drip upon his forehead from the above light was making him feel over heated in the situation, his heart was still racing fast, he wavered his left hand into his focus seeing the time was now 7.31am he shrugged his shoulders in agony with a huff not giving this anymore thought he removed his right hand from his side, he placed his index finger and thumb on the edge of the right eye suddenly, he heard a loud but, faint breath escape into his hearing, he turned to the left seeing Barabas was sitting peacefully with those droopy eyes of his in a calm overwhelming state. Richard narrowed his eyes. “Go away”. He whispered turning his gaze at the triangular box before him hearing a weeping sound invade into his brain. Richard shrugged his shoulders looking over into his direction. “What!-“. He paused seeing those docile eyes overwhelming his consciousness with a slight snag on his throat remembering the first time Sauli had bought him. Barabas was not like other dogs in this particular area. When he was a young boisterous pup he was the runt of about twelve at that time he didn’t get along with other dogs or humans they had then evicted him from the house because he caused so much heat between them all even his own mother abandoned him one day on the side of the road and that is when his life changed. Richard felt an accumulated connection of bubbling bundle of tears form out from his eyelids seeping down his cheek knowing Barabas knew something was up. Richard had a sudden urge to speak these words. “Go and find him, bring him back”. He spoke with compassion with a slight nod from Barabas he trotted on out from the house disappearing off into the night at a quick pace.

 

7.35am

 

Richard slightly moved his right wrist into the other direction twisting one of the keys together with his eyes closed peacefully breathing throughout his nostrils hearing the sound of the key click into the position of the lock. Once he was done he removed his hand away from the key, he opened his eyes fast peering around the room seeing if anything had happened but, no nothing had happened just yet. He exhaled with relief as he relaxed his shoulders.

 

Next he placed his left hand onto the left key twisting the key to the left hearing the key get lock into its first stage of turning. Once again he exhaled deeply through his nostrils noticing that the lid on the box had now partly opened into his view, he moved either of his hands on either side of the box pressing with both his thumbs he began to lift up the lip slowly away from the bottom lip. Richard’s eyes widened seeing a red button looking object came into view, his eyes adjusted to the object before him reading out the sticker underneath the button reading. ‘ _Push button_ ’. Richard removed his hand folding them within himself diverting his eyes up on the wall at the clock seeing the time was now 7.40am. Richard slightly cringed his teeth together starting to worry about the time in hand.   

 

8.00am

 

Sauli twitched in his seat keeping his mouth tightly wound shut making sure nothing of his voice will escape fearing who would answer him. From behind stood a very happy content Lee. Lee removed his hands from his sides placing both of them on the width of Sauli’s neck forcing his neck to lean over on one side more feeling the hesitation show through the pressure on Sauli’s neck tense in motion. Sauli grounded through his teeth as he sat in a tensed motion fighting with Lee’s presence upon him. Lee was now in range. Lee opened his mouth showing his teeth once more to Sauli. “Are you going to hurt me?”. Sauli pipped up out from the controlled silence. Lee collided his body against Sauli’s chair placing his mouth against his ear. “I will in-doubt hurt you!”. Lee cringed with a snickered laughter evoking out from his mouth with a hint of tease in his words. Sauli heard the hatred in his words making his visible shivers along the back of his hinged ridged spine.

 

8.20am

 

Richard had his left fingertips hovering over the red button only inches away from pressing the button. He breathed in deep, he closed his eyes shacking his fingertips getting ready to press his index finger down he took one quick breath in and plunged his index finger pressing on the button holding it down hard for a moment before releasing his index finger away from it with a sigh sitting their peacefully and content having the situation was now over but, his mind then snagged on the thought of witch one did he make the button press.

 

8.30am

 

Meanwhile Lee lashed his tightened body colliding it with the ruff surface of the metal harsh barrier of the framed chair pressing his longish fingers around the edges of Sauli’s neck imbedding them within the skin, his hand paved a gap in-between each other of his hands making room from his opened mouth, he exhaled in deeply through his mouth, he lent inwards and swiftly movement he jarred his sharpened teeth jamming then in the rough ridged sweaty skin.

 

Lee gripped tighter around Sauli’s neck as he began to suck vigorously all the blood streamed out from Sauli’s body and into him making him fur fill his current deed out. Sauli on the other hand felt completely invaded with his personal bubble that was popped at the moment feeling the mans presence consume him whole draining his dry, his body started to evacuate the sudden impulse of fighting back loosening his shoulders letting him be feed.

 

Lee removed his mouth away from Sauli’s neck licking his chops like a dog on a hunger strike wanting more than he had been offered. Lee cleaned the brim of his mouth; he diverted his eyes down seeing small droplets of pure red human blood had planted themselves onto the wooden floor boards just beneath the chair. Lee’s eye pupils widened feeling the blood cruse through his body making him feel satisfied with the feed he just had. Sauli stayed put in that position for a while clenching his eyes shut for now.

 

Out from the blue Lee instantly heard a different energy invade the houses atmosphere, he swiftly turned around with a gasp from his almost cleaned up mouth with small remnants of splotches of blood lingering around his smoothed noble chin. Lee’s eyes widened once more into a darker red looking into the focus point at Barabas. His hind hunches on his back hinged wounding the rippled flabby skin that accumulated around his shoulders scrunching up together with a deep controlled contained growl evoking out from his chattering jaws, the dribble from his exposed gums clung on the edges of his mouth with a slobbery mucous sliding through the gaps of his white pointy teeth. Barabas ears were pinned back as if someone was pulling them away from his face, his eyes darted into the direction of Lee seeing a shimmer of his fellow master. Sauli was behind him also the slight sense of human flesh lingered around his noise.

 

Lee backed off a tad evoking a small laughter. This is wildly off the charts not expecting a dog to show up. The game had to change now. Its different from you superman. “I will punch my fist down the throat of the charging animal and body slam it”. Self-defence had to come about.

 

Twenty years ago when Lee took kung-fu in Japan his only master told him that the Navy Seals method for dogs where to keep your non-dominant arm out in front. When the dog attacks it will launch onto your wrist. The wrist is going to get torn up. While it still has a grip on your wrist pull the dog into your chest and bring your dominant arm around the back of its neck. Lee then may be able to press out with your non-dominant arm while pulling your dominant arm and break its neck free. The key thing they emphasized was that dogs have faster reflexes than normal people but, since Lee is not like others he has an even faster reflex than most. So, if you kick or swing at them they are likely to bite that appendage.

 

In that state of mind getting the animal closer to your body is your only chance. So, they don’t have time to react to your actions. The trick is to first gain the wolfs/dogs trust over a period of seven days luring it back to you with small offerings of meat until it finally tentatively approaches you and gently nuzzles against your hand, wild and unsure. You form a bond with the wolf/dog, deeper than any that either of you have ever felt before. You run together through the woods, over streams, chasing foxes and deers and howling with delight as your soul soars and its as if you both have finally found a place together.

 

In this very moment in time Lee couldn’t resist waiting seven days he acts upon this right now. Lee stared into the eyes of the malevolent throat jabbering Rottweiler right down the centre of the barrel. So to speak in his direction of focus point, Lee wasted no time out from the slither of breath escaping his gapped mouth arching open his jaw more outwards in one guided strike with his non-dominate arm out steadily in front of his body, Barabas launched his body over into the direction leaping of his back paws with the right amount of lift from the ground, his jaw was wide open flying slobber all over the place almost fuzzing Lee’s vision with splatted spit clearing his vision as they flung in different directions. Barabas by code jammed his teeth together hooking onto Lee’s wrist never letting go.

 

While Barabas had his grip tightly jammed into the slither of his skin Lee embedded his fingers into the sides of Barabas chest pushing him closer within his embrace, his knee was raised guiding his position more as his other hung low hugging the ground for structure as his hands started to do all the work. In a split second of pause Lee reached out his dominant arm around the back of Barabas neck clenching hard pulling the surface skin upwards as you would do on a new born pup to move it somewhere else but, not like this. Lee without pulling or pressing for the next part he imaginary lined up his teeth with the dogs neck as it was set in his brain he evoked out a small cry of joy.

 

He planted his teeth into the dogs neck immediately sucking drawing the blood to the two pocket stabbed wounds that he had currently made, Barabas had suddenly changed his appearance into a calmer weeping dog feeling the strain from his body, he had been extracting his blood into another mans body. He began to see the double effect and feel woozy in his paws. His temperature decreased matching his breathing pattern with Lee’s. Lee instantly knew this was working. Blood started to dribble from the pocketed holes in the dogs skin seeping out and onto the floor before Lee.

 

A few hours had passed Lee finally unhooked his teeth out from the confindes of the dogs wet dried up skin unhinging his fingertips away from the dog evoking out a long extended breath as he took a moment to recalculate his brain. Lee looked down at himself seeing blood splatters all over his newly wed clothing that he had only got yesterday. “Dam!”. He evoked out from his red lipped mouth with dribble falling out from his mouth. Lee then rested his leg against his other in a kneeling position with his hands before his knees wondering what to do next for a moment before attending to Sauli.

 

In that moment of pure bliss Lee walked over to Sauli with a quiet calm atmosphere accumulating within his heart, he knelt down before him seeing the shaken teenager before him. Lee looked at him for a moment seeing a younger image of himself in the mist of the vision knowing he had been in a situation just like this before. His heart sunk, he looked down towards the ground and he placed his hands gradually moving ontop of Sauli’s knee caps making him feel safe. It worked. Sauli breathed out calmly tilting his head up in the moment evoking out a well-earned calm breathe. His lips parted open releasing out the air that was in him feeling the man before him was calm.

 

Lee looked back up at Sauli’s covered face with the cloth that had been placed around his closed eyes. He sighed with a flicker of his eyelids. Lee removed his hand away from Sauli’s knee cap placing the end of his fingertips onto the cloth hooking them underneath the brim of the line, he held if for a second breathing deeply within himself with one thought. (Would I ever be trusted again? I don’t mean to do this. I live for my life with full of excitement). Without looking he turned his head away slightly pulling at the seams of the cloth untightening the cloth away from Sauli’s face.

 

For a while he didn’t hear Sauli breathe a word. Lee resisted for a moment of looking at him. Lee gave up, he looked over at Sauli seeing his eyes where tightly shut. “Sauli-“. He spoke softly seeing his head raised slightly. “- You can open your eyes now”. He spoke softly towards him making him feel safe. Sauli liked that sound of the mans calmed tone. Sauli opened his eyes slowly with a light flutter of his eyelids as they came into focus of his surroundings seeing a man was kneeling before him. “You didn’t kill me”. Sauli said softly sounding calm also. “No-“. He paused looking away to his left feeling sadness bundle up in within him. “I didn’t”. He spoke softly into the direction of the death Barabas.

 

Sauli followed his gaze seeing a familiar family member was lying still on the ground. Sauli heart clenched in deep accumulating vastly tears of Sadness sprawling down his face, his face went red and he struggled to breath. Lee stood up in one motion cupping his body with the warmness of his arms conjuring his aching heart, his head rested on top of his. “I didn’t mean to do it, he came after me”. He spoke with a wobble in his lips as he too started to sprawl out tears from his closed eyes gripping tighter onto Sauli in the moment.

 

Just a few steps away Richard stood near the entrance of the almost closed door his heart sank to the bottom of his body feeling sad in that moment because, he was the one that sent Barabas after Sauli. His watery eyes flared up with sadness with no hint of anger toward either of them.     

 


End file.
